Through and Out the Jungle
by Eyeglasses
Summary: Dee does not fail at his missions, but there's always one bound to go awry. Unsurprisingly, that one involves Virginia Dare, running from the usual flesh-eaters—or maybe not so usual—and surprisingly, an implication. One-shot. Rated T for mentions of gore.


**AN: Okay. This came to my head last night and I just had to write it down. I think I may have made a lot of errors, but I may have done well too.**

**Fun fact: The manananggal is a sort of vampire from Philippine folklore who feasted on babies even from inside the mother's womb. They leave their lower bodies somewhere when they change and hunt, and it is said that putting salt in the lower half's flesh prevents the manananggal to return to their body, and by sunrise, they will disintegrate. Sitan is the guardian of Kasamaan. More on that next time.**

**Disclaimer: The series Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel does not belong to me, but to Michael Scott. The actions written here do not reflect on the real lives of the historical figures involved.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

The group of manananggal chasing after them usually preferred the flesh of newborn or foetal children, but Dee supposed that being trapped in the Dark Elder Sitan's jungle Shadowrealm with nothing but puny beasts to eat drove them mad with hunger for human flesh. An old man and a young woman, both immortal, would serve as a feast to them.

Virginia was lost to him. The Doctor dared not pursue that thought, distracting himself by pushing through the jungle fog and running. Thorns pricked the exposed skin on his arms, insects bit, spiderwebs blocked his way, but John Dee pushed on.

The thickness of grass and the dense fog confused them both. They dared not use their auras, for the half-bodied manananggal are just too many and too quick to sense them. Sulfur and sage aren't quite common in a tropical jungle either, which makes them all the more easier to hunt down amidst the stench of rotting plants and animals. Has she made a wrong turn, or was it him? Dr John Dee has no time to answer. He must find her.

The Magician wondered why Virginia hasn't made use of her flute. It uses no aura, surely, and their pursuers have ears to hear. Surely they could've dropped dead by now, and Dee could pinpoint her location and find her. But no. She has to be silent and shrouded in mystery and give him more trouble than he needed. And with her silence comes terrible, terrible possibilities. Has the Elder found her? Was she truly lost?

A hand reached for his wrist and gripped it tightly, and while Dee is running, the hand's pull was strong. There were no intelligible screams, and only the rustle of alive and dead leaves, flapping of leathery wings and the occasional cry of an animal disturb the quiet.

"Virginia!" Dee exclaimed, fighting against the woman's tug and bringing her close, just enough that he could see her features even in the fog. He was right: It is her.

Shrieks of the manananggal tore through the quiet, and the American immortals features shifted to frustration.

"Doctor, you are one stupid man!" Virginia hissed, taking over the tugging obce more and dragging him as they ran. Splintered branches broke and hit Dee's face, roots tripped his steps, and swarms of insects attacked the pair as they make their flight.

"Where are you leading us?" Dee's voice was laced with irritation, and rose as he spoke. " And why aren't you using your flute?"

"Because," Virginia indignantly huffed, and surprisingly they skidded to a halt. Judging from the shadow the Doctor assessed that they were in front of a huge and ancient tree.

The vampires were closing in.

Virginia took out her wooden flute and played.

The melody was soothing at first; it was simple and slow, and John Dee would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't reminded of "Greensleeves" by that tune. But the pace quickened, and along with it, his heart raced. He doesn't want to be in the middle of a far-off jungle Shadowrealm with the fickle Sitan and his manananggal and wolves and stallions. Home is where he should be. And with home comes…

The trunk of the tree glowed, and the trunk's bark parted to reveal a leygate. The sight is the most welcoming of all that has greeted him so far, and if it wasn't for Virginia taking a hold of his wrist and brutally pulling him in, Dee might have made half a feast for Sitan's lady minions.

The cool air of the English countryside, so different from the warm and choking air of the jungle, was the first to greet the Magician. He shivered, realizing that his clothes were torn, his arms peppered with wounds, and the scratches on his face made by wood and long incisors were covered by dried blood.

John Dee shifted his gaze, eyes wandering to where Virginia went. A shadow yet again loomed over him, and the English Magician was aware of hands on his cheeks right before Virginia Dare kissed him.

How long did that kiss last? Oh, John Dee does not and would not like to know. The merest suggestion of such an affectionate gesture, and from Virginia Dare of all people, was almost incomprehensible. And yet, there they were; he kissing her back, and after God knows how long a time the pair pulled away.

"You better heal yourself, John." Virginia crossed her arms and refused to meet his gaze. She too was bloodied and wounded, and poisoned even. But her gray eyes were alert, staring at the wide field from where they landed.

"You need to mend yourself too." The Doctor dusted off his dirty clothes.

The American immortal raised a brow. "Once again, Dr John Dee has proven how good he is with making mistakes and being too proud to admit them."

"I was almost done with the negotiation, Virginia. He could've joined the Elders in their meeting at Xibalba."

"Sitan doesn't care, and I'm surprised you did not see it. You're slipping, John."

"You wouldn't stop distracting me!"

"His wolves were circling us!"

It was Dee's turn to huff his indignation, knowing better than to admit that Virginia won again. The Doctor sat, cross-legged upon the grass, and the stink of sulfur tainted the English air as Dee healed the lightest of his wounds.

That kiss really caught him off guard, and he will not be able to rest until he sorted the matter with that.

* * *

**Aaaaand it's up! **

**Feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
